1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heart rate monitoring devices and more specifically it relates to a heart rate monitoring system for visually indicating to an individual during a workout session the status of their heart rate relative to a desired heart rate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heart rate monitoring devices have been in use for years. Heart rate monitors are commonly utilized upon exercise machines that indicate the current heart rate of the individual. Various configurations are utilized to detect the heartbeats such as chest straps, hand electrodes and finger receivers. This heart rate is typically expressed within numerical values upon a display screen of the exercise machine.
The main problem with conventional heart rate monitoring devices is that they do not allow an individual during a workout to easily determine whether they are within a desired heart rate range. Another problem with conventional heart rate monitoring devices is that they do not allow a fitness instructor to easily determine the heart rate status of their students during a workout to thereby guide them in their instructions to the students.
Examples of patented heart rate devices which are illustrative of such prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,239 to Abbondanza; U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,157 to Walton; U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,193 to Buhler et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,801 to Jiminez et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,021 to Thornton; U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,442 to Matthews; U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,083 to Richardson et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,389 to Dotan; U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,491 to Thornton; U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,412 to Thornton; U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,427 to Matsumoto et al.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for visually indicating to an individual during a workout session the status of their heart rate relative to a desired heart rate. Conventional heart rate devices do not provide an easy to read visual indication of an individual""s heart rate much less allowing a fitness instructor to determine their heart rate.
In these respects, the heart rate monitoring system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of visually indicating to an individual during a workout session the status of their heart rate relative to a desired heart rate.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of heart rate monitoring devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new heart rate monitoring system construction wherein the same can be utilized for visually indicating to an individual during a workout session the status of their heart rate relative to a desired heart rate.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new heart rate monitoring system that has many of the advantages of the heart rate monitoring devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new heart rate monitoring system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art heart rate monitoring devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a floor mat having a first light, a second light and a third light within thereof electronically connected to a control unit for controlling the lighting of the lights. A chest unit is attachable to a body of an individual to determine the current heart rate of the user and then transmits via a signal the heart rate data to the control unit.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a heart rate monitoring system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a heart rate monitoring system for visually indicating to an individual during a workout session the status of their heart rate relative to a desired heart rate.
Another object is to provide a heart rate monitoring system that utilizes a simple to understand lighting system to indicate the current heart rate status of an individual.
An additional object is to provide a heart rate monitoring system that allows a third party such as a fitness instructor to monitor individual student""s heart rates.
A further object is to provide a heart rate monitoring system that improves the overall workout experience for an individual.
Another object is to provide a heart rate monitoring system that encourages individuals to workout at their desired aerobic level.
A further object is to provide a heart rate monitoring system that assists in an efficient workout without requiring an individual to terminate their workout to measure their heart rate.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.